


Randoms

by FracturedAspect



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FracturedAspect/pseuds/FracturedAspect
Summary: Each chapter is a story outline of things I may or may not get around to writing properly, not necessarily in the same fandom.Chapter 1 - Naruto travels back in time slow AU (Part 1)Chapter 2 - Naruto has to get an unconscious Kakashi back home through enemy territory (Completed)Chapter 3 - Sawada Tsunayoshi has to deal with constant assassins sent after him and his mother. Things snowball from there.
Relationships: Akimichi Chouza & Nara Shikaku & Yamanaka Inoichi, Fon & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyouya & Kusakabe Tetsuya & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Nara Shikamaru & Rock Lee & Uzumaki Naruto, Sarutobi Hiruzen & Uzumaki Naruto, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Yamamoto Tsuyoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	1. Naruto Time Travel AU, Part 1 of ?

**Author's Note:**

> This will just be random stuff that I don't have the motivation to actually write. I'm happy to geek out over storylines and where you think things should go moving on or how they could be better as they are, and if anyone wants to actually write these out properly or use some of the ideas then I don't mind but please, tell me first.

\- Naruto wakes in the past, as a four-year-old in the middle of getting kicked out of the orphanage

\- He doesn’t kick up a fuss like last time and leaves quietly, sneaking back in to get his stuff that they wouldn’t let him take

\- He finds a hiding place to sleep and decides not to go to Hokage Tower and find jiji, who last time got him an apartment and assigned him an ANBU guard to watch him. For one thing he doesn’t believe that he’ll be able to act like his actual four-year-old self – being on the streets for a while will give him a good reason to wave away any changes to his character and manner – for another, he has too much to do to waste time trying to dodge ANBU before this body has even learnt how to access his chakra yet. 

\- He wakes up in the morning and after checking that this isn’t a genjutsu, decides to see how much this body and chakra can really do. He has three years to stop the Uchiha Massacre, the first item on his list, and his course of action will depend on what he’s capable of. 

\- His reflexes are still good and while his chakra is a fraction of its’ usual size, it’s still at chunin level easily, if untrained. He’ll be starting from scratch when it comes to taijutsu without his muscle memory, although that’s no great loss since his style mostly consists of brawling. 

\- Then he goes and gets lunch, practising his sneaking by stealing food from bins, since he has no money and he doesn’t want jiji to realise that the orphanage kicked him out. With some dismay he remembers that jiji met him at Ichiraku’s to get ramen every week at this point. He decides to go and try not to let on that anything was wrong, and hope that he could keep jiji from realising that he was living on the streets. 

\- Then he settles down to think of ways to stop the Uchiha Massacre from happening. The easiest way would be to avoid giving Danzo a reason to wipe them out – with no coup, he wouldn’t have the leverage to order them killed. However, from what Naruto remembers the Uchiha had a valid reason to rebel, and he doesn’t have the clout to turn their public image around, warn jiji or threaten them into compliance. That meant stopping the massacre itself or perhaps more efficient stopping Danzo and therefore Root. 

\- It was maybe possible to stop the Massacre, but Naruto wasn’t sure that three years of training would let him stop Itachi, let alone Obito. And putting Kurama near the genocidal maniac who wanted the tailed beasts to put the world in an eternal genjutsu when Naruto wasn’t yet strong enough to protect him seemed like a bad idea, especially when Kurama wouldn’t recover enough of his chakra to wake anytime in the next five years. That put using any of his chakra out of the question and left all of Naruto’s most powerful trump cards out of his reach. 

\- It also made his second option the more attractive one – stopping Danzo. Root would give him training which would explain away his twitchier instincts and more advanced techniques. It might even force jiji to make him a proper shinobi early, which would let him avoid his graduating class and start doing something useful sooner rather than later. 

\- Naruto decided to do nothing in particular for the next month, just adjusting to his younger body. Jiji likely wouldn’t notice he wasn’t staying in the orphanage but Naruto bet that Danzo wouldn’t be so careless in keeping track of a powerful weapon. So he spends the next month acting as much like a kid new to the streets as he could, building a hideout, keeping to the worse parts of town for human interaction except for his weekly meetings with jiji who hasn’t realised that he’s not at the orphanage any more. 

\- One day, he gets a visitor at his hideout: Danzo. Naruto pretends not to recognise him and acts like his usual kid self, taking well to Danzo’s obvious attempts to ingratiate himself as a figure of authority and someone to look up to. Normally Naruto would scoff at Danzo’s attempts but to be fair, Danzo did think that he was talking to a four-year old and couldn’t have known that he’d need something a little more sophisticated if he wanted to trick Naruto. 

\- Danzo offered Naruto training when Naruto expressed interest in becoming Hokage, on the condition that he hides it from Sandaime while also subtly casting aspersions on the Hokage’s character. In return, he will make sure that Naruto is fed – since a good diet is essential to a strong shinobi – and he won’t tell the Hokage that Naruto isn’t staying at the orphanage, an obvious power play. 

\- Thus, Danzo oversees the beginning of Naruto’s education. It’s simple at first; one of his Root shinobi come to his hideout and teaches him survival things; traps to catch woodland animals, how to kill and cook them without creating smoke for someone to investigate, how to build a proper shelter in the woods and hide it from detection by other shinobi, how to make sure water was safe to drink, what plants were safe to eat and what made good poisons. When they were sitting and eating or had finished other activities for the day, the Root shinobi would teach Naruto his kanji, insisting on perfect reading and writing, and would test it with books on shinobi knowledge and history. This was the one part of his education Naruto was actually somewhat grateful for; everything else he already knew or didn’t care about, but reading and writing had always been a weak point of his thanks to the neglect or outright sabotage most Academy teachers had subjected him to, which had become a serious pain once he had to turn in regular mission reports. 

\- Danzo visited semi-regularly at this point, taking the opportunity to teach Naruto both manners and respect. Eventually once Naruto had mastered those skills to his tutor’s satisfaction, Danzo agreed – after some promises from Naruto that he wouldn’t tell anyone and would try hard – to take Naruto to one of the Root facilities and have him taught in basic shinobi principles. 

\- There, Naruto is branded with the silencing seal and taught to channel his chakra, some chakra control exercises, basic taijutsu and kenjutsu, throwing kunai, shuriken and senbon, and the Academy three. He’s held to the standards of Root shinobi while there and punished for every infraction. Danzo thinks that he has Naruto’s loyalty and is keeping him in place with promises to make him a great shinobi and later, Hokage. Naruto knows he’s just biding his time until he sees an opening, once Danzo’s incriminated himself enough. Interestingly, Naruto learns that most of Root believes that their division falls under the Hokage and that Danzo is only the operational leader and speculates that if the Third ordered them to stand down, they’d comply with him over Danzo. 

\- Naruto still meets regularly with jiji at Ichiraku’s and has successfully kept him in the dark about his activities, although he has to wear baggy clothing to hide his developing muscles and has trouble concealing his calloused hands.

\- Once Naruto has learned shinobi history to Danzo’s satisfaction, that part of his curriculum is switched out for sealing, the old man hoping to make use of his Uzumaki heritage. He also gets sent on missions, mostly stealing or killing things from Fire country nobles since there’s usually no other shinobi expected on those missions. It’s certainly not pleasant by any means but probably not as bad for him as Danzo intends it to be. 

\- Naruto’s training is specialised further, mostly to increase his skills in stealth, assassination and ninjutsu. The first two make sense for an assassination specialist and the third make sense given his naturally large reserves even without considering Kurama, but it does make Naruto wonder how Danzo expects to utilize all those skills.

\- Time passes, and Naruto carefully monitors the situation with the Uchiha. Things are definitely getting more tense, the military police being treated with increasing disdain. Itachi is already in ANBU, from what Naruto can tell, and there’s less than a year until the Uchiha Massacre. Danzo’s had Naruto do plenty of things that are illegal and more than enough incentive for Sarutobi to step in. 

\- In an unexpected stroke of good luck, Danzo starts trying to fill Naruto’s head with lies about how the Uchiha are a dangerous clan that need to be purged from Konoha. This provides an excellent excuse for Naruto to dob him in. 

\- The next time Naruto meets with jiji he acts troubled and reserved, waiting for him to ask what’s wrong before asking jiji whether he believed people ought to be killed for something they hadn’t done yet. The Third is immediately alarmed and takes him back to the Hokage’s office, grabbing Shikaku and Inoichi on the way. 

\- Naruto struggles to answer the Third’s questions in the office due to the silencing seal, and the Third gets visibly frustrated by this until Shikaku starts to wonder if Naruto is capable of answering. At some unseen signal, Shikaku lashes out with his shadow and Inoichi pries open Naruto’s jaw, revealing the seal. 

\- After making sure that Naruto won’t try to run or fight, they let Naruto go and have a hushed conversation. Despite this Naruto can clearly hear them talking about how to proceed when they know that Danzo is behind this and also wants the Uchiha dead but no solid proof since their witness is bound to silence. Looking around the office curiously, Naruto makes for the paper supplies and writes out a seal to temporarily counter the one on his tongue once it’s clear that the adults are more interested in watching what he’ll do than stopping him. 

\- He stuck the seal on his tongue and collapses, much to everyone else’s concern, but can speak freely, although it won’t last long since he didn’t use proper supplies. Shikaku asks a few questions about Danzo and the Uchiha before the seal wears off. Then Sarutobi asks if Naruto could take the seal off permanently and Naruto tells him that he doesn’t know the trigger for removing them, just halt or disable, so Sarutobi gives him a manual to look through while Shikaku starts having shinobi bring in file after file of anything that connects Danzo to the Uchiha, trying to track down what exactly the elder hopes to achieve. It becomes clear as the night progresses that Danzo is manouvering the Uchiha into a corner and Shikaku digs out evidence that Danzo ordered the Uchiha to remain back during the Kyuubi attack. The jonin commander starts to suspect that the unsavoury rumours around the Uchiha are part of Danzo’s plans to ostracise them. 

\- Naruto finishes reading the manual and uses his new knowledge to remove the seal on an explosive tag. The Sandaime summons Tenzo and asks if he’s willing to let Naruto try to remove the seal, on the condition that Naruto remove it from something inert without incident first. Naruto does so, and successfully removes the seal from Tenzo. 

\- They start discussing how to remove Danzo and how to deal with Root, and Naruto is asked to draw a map of the base as accurately as he can. When they start talking about how to manage the influx of Root shinobi Naruto suggests that they’ll take a direct order from the Hokage since they believe that Root falls under the authority of the Hokage with Danzo as commander, and Tenzo posits that it is likely to work so long as Danzo isn’t there to contradict him.

\- Naruto removes his own seal while everyone else is planning, much to the adult’s exasperation, and it’s decided that Inoichi will take him to T&I to see a medic and be debriefed, since it’s less likely that Danzo will find him there. Naruto sits without complaint and answers the questions put to him without resistance, leaving out any mentions of time travel since he wanted to get out of T&I sometime this decade. Once he’s done Inoichi sits with him for a while until he falls asleep. 

\- In the morning Shikaku is there. Naruto isn’t sure what he wants since he doesn’t ask any follow-up questions, instead setting up a shogi board and teaching Naruto how to play. When he leaves, he gives Naruto a test to fill out as well as he can. 

\- Naruto completes the test and one of the guards collects it. The next morning there’s a stir among the guards and Naruto is told by Inoichi that Danzo was dead and talks in progress to reintegrate the Uchiha to the village. Then Inoichi takes him to a training ground where Inoichi, Shikaku and a silver-haired jonin by the name of Hatake Kakashi, where they evaluate his abilities in the field. He outperforms their expectations, but could have done without Kakashi tormenting himself over Naruto’s ability. 

\- Then Inoichi takes him to see the Sandaime and for the first time, Naruto doesn’t have to pretend to be childish and excitable. The Third is visibly saddened by this and apologises to Naruto, before taking him to his new apartment, this one in considerably better repair than the one the Third put him in the first time round and is, judging by the doormen, run by the Nara clan and close to their compound. 

\- The Third tells him that someone will come round to teach him how to cook and clean and teach him fundamentals that Danzo missed, and that Inoichi and Shikaku and one of their friends Chouza might also check in. Naruto figures that this is just another way of keeping tabs on him. 

\- Naruto is surprised when Iruka turns up as the person the Hokage told to teach him how to cook and clean, but wary because he knows that it took time for Iruka to warm up to him. This Iruka seems a lot less predisposed towards hating him, having likely been briefed on what Naruto had been through. 

\- The next time Inoichi comes around he asks how Naruto is settling in and likes everything, bringing a boisterous but kind Chouza with him. Naruto finds his loudness intimidating, but not exactly frightening once he gets used to it. The Third and the Ino-Shika-Cho trio fall into the habit of each visiting Naruto one morning a week, with Iruka visiting after the Academy on weekdays. 

\- After two weeks of this pattern where Naruto doesn’t leave his apartment at all, the third and the Ino-Shika-Cho trio decide that Naruto desperately needs to be socialised with kids his own age. To that end, the next time Shikaku visits he takes Shikamaru with him, being the one least likely to freak Naruto out. 

\- Shikamaru and Naruto meet, and Naruto is more freaked out than he thought he would be to see one of his old friends again. Thankfully Shikaku put it down to Naruto not knowing how to act around people his own age. Aside from that, it goes well, Shikamaru catching on that Naruto was different pretty easily and trying to figure out how not to press his buttons. 

\- Surprisingly, Naruto finds he takes quite well to drawing, at Inoichi’s suggestion. He takes to drawing things from this past, both bad and good, but doesn’t dare to draw things from his past-future that wasn’t. He has a whole wall devoted to the past since he came back, arranged linearly, drawings of the people he killed included. It kind of helps to get it out of his head. 

\- Unknown to Naruto, Shikaku thinks Naruto is a genius because of how well he picked up shogi despite being only six, and he passed that impression onto the third, Inoichi and Chouza. Shikamaru also comes to that conclusion after playing shogi with him, since he’s never had such a close game outside of his clan. 

\- With the encouragement of Iruka and Chouza particularly, Naruto starts picking up more things he likes and dislikes, particularly extraneous things like favourite foods, colours and activities. Naruto eventually gets the courage to ask Inoichi to help him get some plants and together they set up the spare room as a greenhouse, which Naruto uses to grow vegetables to eat. 

\- With constant encouragement and reassurance to progress by letting himself express emotion, Naruto knows he can’t continue to hide everything away; if nothing else, it eats at him. He’s not the kind of person to do well with not being seen. That said, it’s a little surprising that the emotion he has a hardest time hiding is anger at the Sandaime. So the next time jiji visits, Naruto doesn’t hold back, he just … lets himself be angry, let himself scream and yell and throw things until the Sandaime left, and for the first time since Naruto came back to the past he cries. 

\- Once he’s done crying, he tidies up the things he broke and leaves, goes to the place in the woods where he hid the precious few things he was able to scrounge from the orphanage this time around. He sits there in the woods until it gets dark, enjoying the fresh air, then collects everything and takes it back to his apartment. To his surprise, Shikaku is there despite it not being his day, napping at the table as he waits for Naruto to get back. He wakes as Naruto enters and tells him welcome home, which naturally sets Naruto off crying again because once he’s started he can’t stop. This causes some mild alarm. 

\- Unknown to Naruto, Inoichi is quite firm that this is a good thing, Naruto getting used to emotions being okay again, and that while Naruto will be more emotional for a while and not always in a good way, see the way he threw things at the Hokage, he would recover eventually. 

\- With Naruto more firmly on the road to recovery, they introduce him to the Uchiha clan head, who wants to thank him and basically offer him a favour from the Uchiha clan in the future since they’re in his debt, and his son Itachi. (Not Sasuke, because there’s no way Fugaku’s introducing his bright-eyed son to a boy who has pictures of dead bodies on his living room wall. Itachi, at least, was already in ANBU and had seen worse.)

\- Naruto gets on well with the soft-spoken clan heir, and upon realising why Sasuke wasn’t visiting too he clocks on to the fact that drawing dead bodies is probably frowned upon. He facepalms a bit because Shikamaru has seen that when visiting and not said a thing. It also kind of stuns him that Sasuke will never be the jaded, angry boy who saw his family die when he was seven that Naruto remembers from the early days of Team Seven. He’s succeeded in stopping the Uchiha Massacre.

\- Now he has to find a way to warn the other Jinchurriki that the Akatsuki will be collecting them. And he wants to save Gaara too, if he can. Realistically, both of those things mean leaving the village, but until he makes genin he won’t have any missions. That means he either has to graduate early, which might prove difficult, or leave of his own accord, which would have him declared a missing-nin. The other option would be to fake his kidnapping, but it was far to easy to be caught out on that count. He lets the problem percolate while he carries on with his new routine. 

\- He takes down the less appropriate pictures and spends a week or so going around Konoha drawing things that interest him. Officially, he’s basically just exploring. Unofficially, he takes the time to check up on all of his old comrades. Most of them are just snot-nosed kids, nothing going on with them at all, but Sakura and Lee are both getting bullied, Lee because of his inability to use ninjutsu and Sakura because she was civilian and had a big forehead. 

\- Naruto runs into Lee training and they get talking, Naruto admiring how even with his mental age and Danzo’s training up his sleeve, his taijutsu was still not as precise as Lee’s. They end up training together, and when it eventually comes out that Lee can’t use ninjutsu he expects Naruto to say he can’t be a shinobi. Naturally, Naruto couldn’t care less, and promises to train with Lee until he can beat everyone with taijutsu. 

\- Internally, it surprises Naruto that Lee doubts he can achieve his goal, that this younger version hasn’t yet accepted his limitations and dedicated himself to overcoming them with what he can do. He hadn’t thought that he would need to help Lee, but it seems wrong not to do something even if he knows Lee will be fine once Gai gets hold of him.

\- He asks Iruka about chakra coils and tenketsu points, gets a couple of books from him, visits the library, and spends every spare moment for a week tearing through them. Shikaku and the others know from the ANBU following Naruto around that it was likely prompted by meeting Rock Lee, but they didn’t expect that frenzy of research to be followed by a week of sitting, staring at nothing in deep thought, and then drawing after drawing of seals. The apartment is papered in them by the time he’s done, but they let him work without interruption. 

\- When he’s done, he packs away most of the papers, throws away the ones that proved to be unviable, and keeps two. One of them glows a different colour depending on how much chakra you have left and is designed to be a training aid for young people, or for people unused to judging how much of their reserves are left. The other basically draws chakra out of the host to walk on walls or water for them, automatically adjusting for the surface they’re trying to walk on. It won’t be useful for most shinobi, since it’s a useful chakra control exercise, but for Lee it’s game-changing. 

\- Naruto swallows his anger long enough to talk to the Sandaime, who takes a copy of the seals to show to Jiraiya and get them tested if the seal-master says it’s okay. Naruto doesn’t speak a word of his project to Lee, not wanting to get his hopes up. 

\- Sakura, on the other hand, was more difficult. He stepped in to stop the bullies, but she’d heard about him from her parents and believed he was a monster, which stung more than he thought it would. 

\- Thinking about his future – and how no-one had said a word about admitting him to the Academy or him taking the genin exam – he asks Shikaku if he’s still going to be a shinobi. Shikaku in turn, asks him if he still wants to be a shinobi and if so, why. Naruto doesn’t know how to answer; so I can save the world from a never-ending genjutsu and genocidal goddess didn’t seem like a good answer. Nor did so I can be Hokage, given that he no longer wants the seat. In the end, he goes for the practical answer; he can’t be a civilian because they all hate him. He can barely buy food from them; he’d never be able to get a civilian job – any civilian job – in Konoha. And Naruto well knows that they can’t afford to let him leave. 

\- Shikaku and the others are saddened by the reasoning but can’t exactly say it’s wrong. They set up some light training for Naruto, and tell him he can take the genin exam when he feels ready. 

\- Naruto flails a bit, not sure when to take it. He could wait for his year to graduate the Academy, but Shikamaru is the only person he really wants to be on a team with and Shikamaru is bound for the Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

\- The seal is verified as working by Jiraiya, and Lee is pleased as punch about it.

\- Naruto waits a few months then asks to take the exam not long before that year’s batch of pre-genin would be taking them anyway. As expected, they lumped him in with the other students taking the exam, and also as expected, Mizuki was helping Iruka proctor it. This time, Naruto passed with flying colours, but Mizuki still sought Naruto out at the end of it, promising that there was an extra-credit task that would have Naruto promoted straight to chūnin if he completed. Naruto accepted it happily, rolled his eyes as soon as Mizuki left and reported it to the Hokage. 

\- The Hokage asked Naruto to steal the scroll anyway and lead Mizuki out into one of the training grounds so he could be apprehended. Naruto does so, but Shikamaru unfortunately realises what Naruto has done and thinks that Naruto had actually been tricked. He and Lee, who was with him when he figured it out, also follows Naruto out to the forest and hears Mizuki declare that Naruto was the nine-tailed fox. 

\- Naruto does a good job of pretending to be shocked and scared, but Mizuki is no match for him alone, nevermind the ANBU who are converging on their position. 

\- Mizuki is apprehended but Naruto leaves before the ANBU can take him to the Hokage to be debriefed. Naruto decides that now is the time to leave and do the things he needs, since he has an excuse for leaving that the Third might forgive him for

\- Shikamaru and Lee also slip away, Shikamaru already predicting that he’s going to leave the village. 

\- Naruto goes back to his house and packs a bag, well aware that this is his best excuse to leave. That doesn’t change the fact that he doesn’t really want to, though. 

\- He opens the door to leave to find Shikamaru and Lee standing there, well aware of what he’s planning – and set on joining him. He feels bad about dragging them down with him but more than relieved that they want to stay with him. In the end, they leave the village together, Shikamaru and Lee set on being his friend.


	2. Ninja Naruto, Completed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably won't add any more to this.

\- Naruto and Kakashi take a mission without Sasuke and Sakura/get separated from them. 

\- They’re attacked and enemy ninja put an incomplete seal on Kakashi that knocks him out and the enemy ninja capture the two. 

\- Naruto is defiant in the face of torture but considerably less sanguine about them hurting Kakashi. He gets angry and desperate and taps into the Kyuubi’s chakra, using it to kill two of the three enemy ninja. The third manages to hit Naruto with the five elements seal orochimaru used to stop Naruto from using the nine-tails chakra, but Naruto manages to get him in the throat with a kunai, so. Not all bad. Naruto is shaken by his first kill, but doesn’t have time to think about it; he doesn’t have any kind of sensing skill and he had no idea how many enemy ninja are nearby who might’ve recognised the kyuubi’s chakra and come to investigate. He raids the dead ninja’s pockets, shoving everything in Kakashi’s pack without even really looking at it, then takes Kakashi and runs, creating a hundred clones – not his largest amount, but he needs to conserve chakra, especially with the kyuubi’s reserves cut off from his own – and orders them to pair off and split up, one of them henged into an unconscious Kakashi.

\- While running, Kakashi slumped precariously across his back, Naruto takes stock of what he can do. With the second seal in place, Naruto’s chakra control is completely screwed. He still has his naturally large reserves, but even that wasn’t enough to summon a toad bigger than Gakamichi so he can’t get the two of them an easy lift back to Konoha. What’s more, he struggled even to make shadow clones so it’s possible that summoning is beyond him now. It leaves him frustrated at his own weakness, afraid that they’ll be captured and deeply fearful of getting Kakashi killed, who still hasn’t woken up. 

\- After a few hours of running, Naruto stops for a break, setting Kakashi on the ground. He doesn’t want to stop till they reach Konoha, but it’s not easy to carry a fully grown man and two packs, so stops to get things sorted. He unpacks the bags – even Kakashi’s – throwing away everything extraneous. That means all the clothing except a single spare set for them both, towels, and most of the toiletries. He repacks it in Kakashi’s bag, which is better quality than his and also Kakashi would probably be pissed if he dumped it. Next he takes stock of their food and water, before repacking that, and then sets out the weapons. From their enemies, there’s several sets of kunai and shuriken, all better in better quality than Naruto’s. There’s also a katana he has no idea how to use that he dumps, and enough ninja wire and explosive tags to make some really good traps. Kakashi has a similar arsenal that Naruto liberates, feeling a little weird about taking stuff off his unconscious and possibly dying sensei. Before moving on, he tries to walk up a tree and predictably gets blown right off it. 

\- Naruto picks Kakashi up and moves on, determined to get as far away as possible. 

\- Naruto learns that he gets the memories of his popped clones when enemy ninja start killing them. In the next three hours over twenty teams are killed, leaving barely half, and Naruto knows from the memories that they’re getting closer far too fast. He sends off another hundred clones, fifty to try and ambush and kill the enemy ninja and fifty more to make traps. Lots and lots of traps. Naruto also has those clones do chakra control exercises as much as possible, hoping it will help enough that Naruto can actually do jutsu properly again. 

\- His clones manage to organise a massive trap, making the enemy ninja believe that one of the clone teams was the real thing by trapping the trail and basically bombing them with explosive tags. It seems to work, but Naruto can’t confirm since the explosion also killed all of his clones. 

\- After another ten hours, absolutely exhausted and having taken only short breaks for water and ration bars, Naruto thinks it has to be safe enough since no more of his clones have been violently dispelled. Also he can’t go on any longer without a break. 

\- Exhausted as he is, he doesn’t sleep long. He tries to keep an ear out while sleeping, afraid that someone will sneak up on them while he’s got his guard down. Then he’s up and moving again. 

\- His clones start popping from lack of chakra, which sets Naruto on edge, but his reserves are low from lack of rest and running with so much weight, so he doesn’t dare risk more. On the bright side, they did manage to improve his control enough that he can safely travel through the trees, which speeds things up a bit. 

\- Over the next few days, Naruto almost gets used to being terrified for his life. He’d been in danger before, obviously, but it had always been a fight, always been in front of him rather than him spending days expecting metal to slide past his spine. 

\- Then one night they’re attacked by bandits. They see Naruto’s hitai-ate, which he hadn’t realised might be better off, and figure that they can probably get money by giving their heads to the enemy ninja. Luckily, since they’re not ninja, it’s relatively easy to kill them. Less luckily, Naruto can’t afford to let them tell the enemy ninja where they are, so he has to carry on killing them even when they start to run away, which is pretty grim. 

\- Naruto picks up Kakashi and carries on, travelling uninterrupted for the next few days.

\- The terrain changes into something more familiar as they get closer to the Land of Fire. Naruto knows that they have outposts along the border and how to find them, but from one of Iruka-sensei’s lessons he also knows they aren’t always manned. The good news is that they always have birds their to summon help. And that is good news, because Naruto has enough chakra left to make ten clones to act as a rearguard and they’re telling him that more enemy ninja are coming. 

\- Naruto picks up the pace, letting his last clones harass and delay them as much as possible to give Naruto the chance to reach the border and get help before being caught. 

\- After an exhausting day running, Naruto reaches the outpost, which is the good news. The bad news is that it’s unmanned and the enemy ninja don’t seem like they’re going to respect the fact that Naruto and an unconscious, weak copy-cat Kakashi is no longer on their land.

\- Naruto sends off a hawk for help and puts Kakashi on the bed, leaving the pack next to him. He grabs the weaponry left available to him – Kakashi’s tanto, which had been hidden in the bottom of his pack and which Naruto swears to return, guessing that it has emotional significance – a pouch full of kunai and shuriken, and half a roll of explosive tags – and thinks.  
  
\- He’s low on chakra, hasn’t slept properly or for any length of time in days, and he’s exhausted and sweaty all over from carrying Kakashi so far and so fast. He won’t be able to outrun them for much longer, not carrying Kakashi, and leaving him behind wasn’t even an option. Besides, reinforcements would head to this outpost; there was no point in leaving. His only hope was to hold out – not in the outpost, he wouldn’t have the chakra to defend Kakashi from their attacks, but outside, at the border itself. If he could keep the enemy focused on him and hold out long enough, then they might live through this.   
  
\- No. Naruto willed himself to believe, as hard as he could. They would both live through this. He had to return Kakashi’s tanto, for one thing. He’d promised.   
  
\- Naruto goes to the border and uses what little time he has left to rig up a couple traps. When the enemy ninja arrive, Naruto confronts them, stalling for time by talking. It doesn’t take long for them to figure out what he’s doing but they underestimate Naruto and reveal that their mission is to steal Kakashi’s sharingan eye. Naruto knows that means they won’t risk using highly destructive jutsu aimed at the outpost, and things devolve into violence pretty quickly. Naruto survives despite the difference in their speed and skill by utilising kawarimi to the fullest, literally throwing rocks at them, some of them with explosive tags attached.   
  
\- Naruto manages to hold his own until ANBU arrive, although not without wounds. None of them are immediately fatal though, until their arrival distracted him and he took a kunai to the lung. Naruto kawarimi’s with the pack he left in the outpost next to Kakashi, trusting the ANBU to do their job and also not having much choice.   
  
\- Standing, he manages to wrap Kakashi’s fingers around his tanto, before coughing blood all over him and slumping to the floor.  
  
\- Minutes later, ANBU come in having finished the border conflict. They know enough medical jutsu to stabilise Naruto but rush him and Kakashi back to Konoha for proper medical care.   
  
\- Naruto wakes in the hospital, the five-point seal removed and wounds healed, to a worried Iruka, a furious Tsunade, and a furiously worried Kakashi who was awake during the entire ordeal, just incapable of moving.   
  
\- Given Kakashi’s history, Naruto’s self-sacrificing stunt went down like a lead balloon.


	3. BAMF Tsuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assassins are sent after the Sawada family. Lots of assassins. Things snowball from there.

Tsuna and his mother are kidnapped, and he kills the kidnappers when they threaten his mother; his determination and fear for her allowing his hyper intuition free for a limited time. The police come and clear everything up, and Tsuna and his mother go to the hospital and then home.

His mother likes to pretend that nothing happened, but Tsuna knew better. Those people wanted him for something to do with a ‘vongola’, and his hyper intuition, much weaker since the seal slammed down again but still there, warns him that it will happen again.

Tsuna goes back to school. Hibari heard from his relatives in the police force what Tsuna had done and was excited by the presence of another carnivore, attacking him at the first opportunity. Tsuna naturally refused to accommodate him, being his usual dame self, and kyoya was a cross between bewildered, disappointed and enraged by this.

Tsuna feels bad for the boy and tells Hibari that he managed to survive the attack because he was underestimated. From this Hibari took that Tsuna would be fine fighting him when no-one else was around to see Tsuna acting like a carnivore.

Hibari takes to attacking Tsuna randomly – sometimes going as far as having the disciplinary committee clear the surrounding streets for them – which massively improves Tsuna’s general awareness and actual combat skills. Tsuna puts up with it because his intuition likes having kyoya nearby, and because he is resolved to being good enough to save his mother next time.

With hyper intuition on his side, his biggest failing in fights is his clumsiness and lack of stamina. He practises throwing and catching a ball and throwing darts to improve his coordination and goes on regular runs to improve his stamina.

Despite not wanting to lose his dame status, Hibari doesn’t like seeing another carnivore stifling himself, so Hibari takes to beating up anyone who dares lay a hand on Tsuna. The malicious whispers don’t decrease and his grades don’t get better, but Tsuna no longer has to watch his back so much in school.

Over time, Tsuna gets better acquainted with the members of the disciplinary committee, especially Tetsuya Kusakabe. Tetsuya grows to like Tsuna in his own right, and keeping his leader’s interest in Tsuna in mind, starts keeping an ear out for anyone gunning for the Sawada household. He also tells Tsuna to call him if he ever needs help; apparently the disciplinary committee has also served as evidence disposal/clean up crew ever since Hibari came across a group of human traffickers. Tetsuya also suggested that Tsuna learn to throw knives instead of darts and arranges instruction for him when Tsuna agrees. This is also when Tsuna starts sparring with the other members of the Disciplinary Committee to improve – they know all the best ways to counter Hibari’s tonfa and no compunction against fighting dirty and teaching him to do the same.

It’s not long after that the next attempt comes. Tsuna’s intuition was restless that whole day, and it’s only at the last second that he realises his mother’s food is poisoned. He unhesitatingly ruins it, never having been more grateful for his known clumsiness all his life, then follows his intuition to his mother’s would-be poisoners, scared and furious. They were watching the house and aren’t expecting to be attacked in return, don’t even realise that Tsuna knew the food was poisoned. 

Tsuna sneaks up on them, sets his phone to record, and listens. Apparently they’re planning on taking custody of Tsuna after his mother is dead and delivering him to their employer, but they don’t want to go for Tsuna directly because his mother might call his father – which is interesting – and because they’re worried about something called hyper intuition warning Tsuna that someone is coming for him unless he’s already in distress over his mother’s death. One of them was dismissive over the possibility, saying that rumour had it Tsuna had been sealed so he should be defenceless. 

This really pissed Tsuna off, knowing definitively that the old man had done something when his father had visited. Knowing that it was solely responsible for ruining him and putting both him and his mother in greater danger. Knowing that none of this had to happen, Tsuna snaps. For the first time since Nono sealed him, the sheer pressure of his flames force the seal open a crack, although Tsuna doesn’t know that’s what is happening at the time. 

The mafia goons notice the pissed off sky flames suddenly appearing behind them and are shocked to see Tsuna, who attacks. Tsuna beats them into the ground and only stops when they’re basically begging to live, promising that they’ll never tell anyone about Namimori. Tsuna’s hyper intuition knows they’re lying, and that they’ll bring back greater reinforcements next time (because they can sense the strength of his Sky Flames, although he doesn’t know about that) and he kills them to keep them quiet, and calls Tetsuya to clean up the mess. 

This is the first time Tsuna knowingly killed someone that he could have let live instead of in self-defence, and Tetsuya is very comforting. Tsuna gives him the recording on his phone and Tetsuya promises to research Tsuna’s father and the vongola. Unfortunately, he doesn’t know what to make of their talk of sealing or what Tsuna could describe about the old man doing to him. 

Hibari isn’t pleased about the attack against Tsuna – specifically the bit where they wanted to take Tsuna away – and Kusakabe is given orders to use the Disciplinary Committee to help keep Tsuna’s mother safe, trusting Tsuna to ba able to take care of himself. He also has his parents listed as Tsuna’s new guardians in the event of his mother’s death, never mind his father or anyone else claiming relation. It’s a decree no-one in Namimori would dare go against. 

Upon reflection, Tsuna notices how clear and warm everything was when he was fighting his mother’s would-be murderers, how much clearer his hyper intuition was, and how cold and slow he felt once it faded. He starts going out into the woods and tries to get that back, time and time again, but ages it seems that the only time he feels that way is when people attack him or his mother. 

The assassination attempts increase, apparently corresponding to something that his father has done to piss off far too many unsavoury people. All of them are trying to get to his father’s family as some form of revenge, and Tsuna must kill them to make them stop. With every person he must kill for his father’s evils, Tsuna finds his dislike of Iemitsu turn towards hate. 

Worried about Tsuna knowing nothing but a neglectful mother, a shitty school life and constant bloodshed, Tetsuya gently prods Tsuna into paying more attention in his studies, even if he still has to deliberately throw tests. 

Eventually, he manages to activate his flames outside of a life or death situation, mostly by thinking about how he felt when he was angry at the people trying to kill him and his mother. He practises with them more and more, noticing how the cold gets a little weaker every time he does so, how he can think a little clearer after every time even with the fog back in his thoughts. Once he knows he won’t accidentally hurt anyone else when activating it he shows Hibari and Tetsuya, both of whom are intrigued by the discovery. Hibari demands he fight with them and Tetsuya works with Tsuna to learn how they work. 

Hibari and Tetsuya soon turn their attention to how they can access these flames. It takes them half a year of frustration and meditation and fighting, but eventually they figure out that Tsuna’s flames can coax theirs out and they both go active. Surprisingly to them though, their flames aren’t orange like Tsuna’s. Instead Hibari has purple flames and Tetsuya has green flames. Together they practice calling them up at will, till they need less than a second to have them on hand, and experiment with what they can do. 

Tetsuya’s is good for blocking and misdirecting with his, and of the three of them he has the easiest time using his flames to make a solid weapon. He uses this as a reason to learn to create and use lots of different types of weapons with his flames, reasoning that it was good to always have the necessary tool on hand.

Hibari’s, they soon discover, is good for making more of things. Hibari chooses to use this to make him stronger and faster and not much else, choosing to practice keeping his flames active for longer instead. He does practice multiplying Tsuna’s knives though, so they can make a storm of sharp things at a moment’s notice, and grudgingly learns to use a gun so he can do the same thing with bullets. 

Tsuna can make weapons with his flames too, although with more difficulty than Tetsuya. He is also good at spreading his flames out through a room and detecting anything out of the ordinary or that doesn’t belong, which is basically a more detailed version of his hyper intuition. A mishap where he accidentally tosses himself through the air trying to see how much of his flames he can use at once also teaches him that with better control he might be able to fly, so he mostly works on that. 

They spar together with their flames on a weekly basis at least, and eventually they notice that their flames are connected, that they always know roughly where to find each other. It only takes that knowledge and acceptance of the link to make it a true bond apparently, and the influx of their flames harmonizing with Tsuna’s is enough to shatter what’s left of Nono’s seal. 

With the seal permanently gone, Tsuna feels worlds better than before. Both flames and his own thoughts come so easily to him now it seems unreal. He actually finds that he doesn’t mind learning things he’s interested in, although he still deliberately fails his tests. It somehow becomes a game to the three of them, how much chaos Tsuna can cause ‘accidentally.’

Then Kyoya’s baby uncle visits for the first time since Kyoya activated his flames, and Kyoya immediately senses the red flames hiding in him. Fon, in turn, immediately recognises his nephew as active. Kyoya doesn’t want anything to do with his uncle but they do need their pressing questions about flames answered, so he takes Fon to meet Tsuna and Tetsuya. 

Tsuna doesn’t give Fon his last name when they meet at the urging of his hyper intuition, and Fon was a bit too staggered by his nephew having bonded to a baby sky to press. Fon explains flames to them, and then the bare bones of the mafia and omerta as well. Fon can only stay for a couple of weeks but uses that time to educate them on what a sky and his elements should be and trains them to within an inch of their lives, teaching them how to dodge attacks from a long way away and using his superior martial arts skills to polish their close range fighting. 

Fon also mentioned the Vongola, one of the most powerful Mafia families, and Tsuna and his friends infer that his father must work for them, and be fairly high on the food chain at that. 

(When Fon realises just how powerful Tsuna is, that the younger sky could hold a bond with him, he’s a little interested, and a little scared that he’d bring down the Triads on this boy’s head. Fon also doesn’t realise that Tsuna’s had to kill a bunch of people trying to assassinate him or his mother. As far as he knows they became active in far less dangerous circumstances and haven’t had to adjust to that bloody reality of the mafia – if you want to keep you and yours safe, you have to kill those that threaten them until no-one else would dare to.)

Now that Fon mentioned that the town was filled with retired Mafiosi, Tsuna and his elements start to notice them. Their flames are tamped down somehow, contained inside, which makes them harder to pick out. Of the three of them, only Tsuna can replicate the trick with any ease, likely a remnant of the seal, which he promptly starts doing all the time, although the cat is most definitely out of the bag now. 

Naturally, the ex-mafiosi notice Tsuna and his elements noticing them. Most of them have been staying out of the way of any current Mafiosi in town to kill Tsuna or his mother so that they won’t be recognised and dragged back, but that doesn’t mean that they haven’t been cheering the kids on and occasionally lending a subtle hand. None of them are that interested in being an element to such a young sky, too old and tired for the job, but that doesn’t mean they don’t have any interest in the kid at all.

The thing is, they know that Tsuna is probably related to the CEDEF head, and with the way Nono’s sons have been dying off there’s a good chance Tsuna will be pulled into things, and they don’t want to be pulled with him. Of course, with the way he’s ensnared the Hibari and his lightning, thus having both the police and the Disciplinary Committee under his indirect control, he practically rules Namimori. If he’d rather stay, they’ll make sure that no-one can pry Namimori’s sky from them. 

Tsuyoshi is elected for the task and pulls them aside for a chat when they visit his restaurant. He warns Tsuna about his bloodline and Nono’s dying sons, explains the likelihood that Tsuna will be pulled into that mess. Tsuna, not having wanted to join the Mafia originally and wanting it even less when he has a better idea of the blood and death that it will entail, is not happy at the news. Tsuyoshi, on the other hand, is quietly ecstatic that Tsuna doesn’t want to leave Namimori. 

He explains that before flame users started congregating in families with their business as their territory, inherited by that bloodline, Skies used to claim land, and the next sky for that land wouldn’t necessarily be chosen by blood. Then any elements on that land would donate money and their skills to keep that land safe and the sky would be in charge of defending it, keeping it safe for all the elements instead of just the ones they were bonded to. 

Tsuna is a little (lot) daunted by this responsibility, but he’s reassured that they won’t let Vongola take him while they consider him Namimori’s Sky, and he can’t bear the thought of betraying them by not defending them in turn, so he agrees. 

Even so, he doesn’t want Namimori to have to go to war with the Vongola on his behalf. The easiest way to do that would be to make sure that Nono’s last son by blood, Federico, doesn’t die. To that end, he asks Tsuyoshi to ask around for anyone who has information on him and any possible attempts on his life. 

The elements of Namimori are more than happy to comply, and those that keep contacts in the mafia are quick to find answers. It doesn’t take long to ascertain that Vongola has some kind of leak to let someone kill off the eldest two brothers, with only the youngest and the adopted son surviving. Worse, it seems like the youngest son will be next. No-one knows when, but Tsuna’s intuition tells him that it will be soon. 

He has to argue with Hibari and Tetsuya, but eventually he convinces them that he has to go to Italy and stop Federico’s death if he wants to avoid being dragged into the mafia. Tetsuya decides to come with him while Hibari stays to keep watch over Namimori. They collect volunteers to be Tsuna’s temporary Guardians and go to Italy. 

They adjust to Italy, his temporary guardians teaching him Italian at a breakneck pace and refusing to let him speak Japanese. They also start keeping track of Federico and train relentlessly for the task of defending him. Tsuna is pushed into wearing a suit worthy of a Sky so that he’ll look the part if he’s forced to fight openly and try to disguise him so that he won’t be recognised as Sawada Iemitsu’s Japanese son. 

In the end, there’s so little chatter about the upcoming attack on Federico that Tsuna almost doesn’t make it on time, having to blast ahead of his guardians with flames to stop Federico from being disintegrated by a fairly strong Storm, his guardians having already been killed around him. Tsuna punches the Storm and carries Federico away, trusting Kusakabe to clean up after him.

Tsuna patches Federico up and they talk, Tsuna telling Federico about being related to Iemitsu but not wanting the title if Federico were to die at the urging of his hyper intuition. Federico accepts that as well as Tsuna’s wish that no-one knows of his involvement, due to the seal the Ninth placed on him in the past. Then Kusakabe arrives and gives Federico the Storm who tried to kill him and any evidence that could point to his employer, and they leave to let Federico get on with it. 

Hibari reports that everything in Namimori is fine though, and Tsuna’s intuition is still singing that there’s something else they need to do here, so they look around. It doesn’t take long to find the base that’s setting him off, and they soon discover that it belongs to the Estraneo Famiglia and that they’re experimenting on children. It takes a couple of weeks, but Tsuna and his sneak into the base and steal all their Possession bullets and information on how to make them. Then they leak the existence of Possession bullets to the mafia and watch them tear the Estraneo apart and rehome the kids. They were still in the mafia but not being experimented on, so Tsuna counted it a win and they went home. 

There they find out that the Yazuka has apparently taken Kusakabe’s absence as an opportunity and started slipping in people and trying to take over. The return of Kusakabe and Tsuna quickly results in the tide turning against the Yazuka and it’s a very short, very bloody war indeed. Hibari leads the Disciplinary Committee into battle, Kusakabe directs them and Tsuna sneaks about assassinating the command structure. Once they’ve routed the Yazuka they know that they’ll come back, so they track down the leader and attack him in his base in one of the neighbouring towns, making sure that he’ll never infringe on Namimori’s borders again. 

The invasion does bring Shouichi Irie to their attention though, a prolific inventor who the Yazuka tried to pressure into building weapons for them. He was more than happy to build things for the Disciplinary Committee instead, so long as he could make things he liked as well and they provided him with a guard to keep any stray Yazuka away. 

Namimori is safe again, the elements pleased with how Tsuna handled it when he got back in town. Kusakabe has some concerns about how easy it was for an enemy to cause trouble for Namimori once they’d spotted an opportunity and sets about improving the Disciplinary Committee and organising the active elements in Namimori in units with specific jobs in case of attack. 

Things settle down in Namimori and normal life goes on for a while. Tsuna is still only bonded to two elements which is a concern for the elements in Namimori who would prefer that he had more people devoted to his protection, but hopefully so long as he’s in Namimori they should be able to protect him themselves. It would be best if he’d find more though. 

Better defended against outside forces and with a friendship and a favour owed by the future Vongola Decimo, Hibari and Kusakabe convince Tsuna to start dropping the dame act, bringing up his grades to at least a reasonable level so that anyone who finds out that Tsuna is the Sky of Namimori won’t take one look at his life on paper and dismiss him as a weakling, assuming that Namimori would be easy pickings. To that end Tsuna brings his grades up from abysmal to at least average and stops deliberately acting like a hopelessly clumsy fool in front of his peers. To his surprise he starts to slip from their minds like he was invisible, so average as to be completely unremarkable. 

For fun, and to help Tsuna and his guardians train, the elements of Namimori set up scenarios for them to complete, like fake bases they have to infiltrate, people to kidnap, and information gathering and spying missions too. They also work to slip past Namimori’s established defences and find gaps in their security. 

Then Fon calls, having kept an eye on them, and asks them to shelter a little girl called I-Pin for a time while he deals with some people from the Triads who are after her. Kusakabe searches for any Triads bases, people or affiliates in Japan and Tsuna and Hibari successfully avert (kill) the first few assassins sent after her. Once it becomes clear that the Triads won’t be able to capture or kill I-Pin with anything less than a full-scale assault they reach out to the Sky of Namimori to try and buy her back. 

Tsuna is incensed by their assumption that he’d be willing to sell another human being and the conversation ends on decidedly unfriendly terms. The Triads threaten to destroy Namimori using their forces in Japan. Fortunately Kusakabe knows a lot about the Triads in Japan from his research and the three of them make plans to destroy them before they can reach Namimori. 

And so, the second war for Namimori begins.

They hope that by destroying the Triads resources before they can reach Namimori they can protect the civilians and the flame actives who don’t wish to fight. The Disciplinary Committee are patrolling Namimori full force while Tsuna and his Lightning and Cloud each take a group of flame actives and sweep out to kill any of the Triads that gets in their way. 

They fall into a pattern, in their war against the Triads; Tsuna’s group is stealthy and meant to slide behind enemy lines and strike while they’re unaware, usually by assassinating commanding officers or destroying munitions at a critical moment. Like for instance, right before Hibari and his group attacks. 

Hibari’s group is by far the biggest and meant for frontal attacks against strongholds and bases with heavy resistance. Their job is to cause massive damage and weakness against the enemy. 

Tetsuya is the sword to Tsuna’s dagger and Hibari’s bludgeon. He assesses the battlefield after Hibari has trampled over the enemy and if further action is required, calculates the most damaging place to strike to crumble all resistance. At that point, Tsuna’s group stops wreaking havoc behind enemy lines and starts killing off anyone who tries to escape the slaughter. Tsuna’s hyper intuition is a great help in this endeavour. 

Like this, they destroy most of the Triads people in Japan, and the ones who get past them to Namimori itself get taken care of by the Disciplinary Committee with minimum damage. And when the Triads try to send a fleet full of reinforcements, they blow that up too. Without having to lift a finger, thanks to Shoichi Irie. 

The Triads stop trying after that, although they remain alert until they get the all clear from Fon, who has been wreaking havoc on the Triads in China while they destroyed the Triads in Japan. It turns out I-Pin is his apprentice and the Triads were holding her hostage to keep Fon loyal to them despite not being bonded to one of their Skies. Fon sent her to them because he could trust them not to sell her back to the Triads and keep her safe while he tore them apart for chaining him down. For now, he has their tentative agreement to leave him and I-Pin alone. 

(Meanwhile, Fon tearing his way free of the Triads is the talk of the Mafia world, along with the Japanese Sky who helped him do it. The Sky who had an army of elements at his beck and call but no known bonds, the sky who personally assassinated the leaders of those who dared go against him, the Sky who lived and fought at the front rather than hiding behind his Famiglia. Flame actives unaffiliated with Namimori or the Triads all across Japan saw his rampage against them and the resulting destruction. Reborn, despite himself, was curious about this Sky who popped up from nowhere and started wars against powerful groups like the Triads. And he’d never been good at denying himself when he was curious.)

Fon returns to Namimori intending to take I-Pin away and lay low for a while. Tsuna offers Fon a place to stay instead, but Fon assumes that the price of a place in Namimori is harmonising with Tsuna. Tsuna is baffled by this assumption and tells Fon that he’s not against it but he’d rather get to know Fon first, making sure that they like each other, have similar views on important subjects and are compatible first. Fon is surprised at how different Tsuna is to a Mafia-raised Sky despite having hands just as dirty after their little war. Fon hadn’t actually expected Tsuna to go so far against the Triads and felt bad about causing Tsuna’s hands to get covered in blood, but felt a bit less responsible after Hibari told him about all the assassins who’ve been coming after the Sawada family for years now. 

Fon decides to stay in Namimori with I-Pin, and in time he and Tsuna do harmonise. Hibari and Fon get along better now out of necessity. 

Federico, having kept in friendly contact with Tsuna and ascended to the position of Vongola Decimo, declares that Vongola recognises Namimori as the territory of Namimori’s Sky, and declares that Sky and ally of the Vongola. It’s a welcome move on Namimori’s part because it means that if the Triads try to get revenge the Vongola will come to their aid. 

Tsuna is, therefore, invited to Mafia Land to meet and greet the new Vongola Decimo and the Families closely allied to them, including the Cavallone tenth, Dino. Reborn also invited himself along, because of his thrice-damned curiosity. Despite his hatred of politics and the nagging fear that he’s accidentally going to start another war, Tsuna grits his teeth and goes knowing that refusing to show up after the gesture extended to him by the vongola tenth would be like spitting at them. 

The meeting starts off a little rocky; Tsuna automatically shields his flames at this point so with his harmless appearance and his flames being nearly undetectable everyone except Federico thinks he’s either a fake sent in the real one’s place or exceptionally weak. Tsuna solves this by letting them feel his flames, deliberately exposing them to only part of them, enough to think that he’s a moderately powerful sky but nothing exceptional. Only Reborn catches onto the deception, and that’s partly because he can sense the bond between Tsuna and Fon and knows that Tsuna would need to be more powerful than he seemed to hold the world’s strongest Storm. 

Once they accept that Tsuna is who he says he is and is stronger than he looks, the meeting goes smoothly, thanks in no small part to Tsuna turning up the charm and the way Federico clearly favoured him. Probably his powerful reputation helped; the fact that they successfully fought off the Triads is less of a measure of success as the fact that the Triads hasn’t tried to retaliate yet, which is as good as saying that the Triads don’t believe they could defeat Namimori. 

The meet and greet ends and Tsuna spends the rest of the week on Mafia Island enjoying himself. Reborn tags along, curious about this powerful sky and keen to catch up with Fon. Eventually Reborn manages to trick/drag Tsuna into going through the obstacle course while he, Fon and Colonello watch. This is when Colonello learns that Fon has Harmonised and is slightly jealous. Fon is aware that both of the Arcobaleno are interested in bonding with his Sky, and is both a little wary of them dragging more attention to Tsuna who very much does not want to be massively involved in the Mafia and glad because he knows that trouble-magnet Tsuna would benefit from the extra protection, since he’s only harmonised with three elements despite his power. 

Fon is aware that Tsuna is the son of Sawada Iemitsu by now but Reborn and Colonello certainly aren’t. 

Tsuna returns to Namimori with his elements and temporary Guardians with an alliance to the Vongola and a promise to drop by sometime from Reborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took some liberties with the timeline, mostly because I barely know what the timeline is. I haven't even watched KHR; I got invested after I read a story called Welkin by Shivani, so if you haven't read that then you absolutely need to.


End file.
